In recent years, there has been an unprecedented increase in the volume of data traffic over cellular networks. This growth can be attributed to the multi-fold increase in the size of subscriber base with access to high-speed 3rd generation (3G) networks. Also, the availability of smart phones supporting bandwidth intensive web applications has fueled increased traffic volume on cellular networks. To better understand the dynamics of users' bandwidth demands and improve service quality under the constraint of limited network resources, it is beneficial to understand the spatial and temporal patterns of traffic carried in a cellular network.